There for You
by Tinted Amber
Summary: Cliff x Fayt, One-Shot, Fluff Cliff seems to be the person Fayt needs to lean on in his life.


"Help me…" Fayt buried his head into Cliff's strong chest. "All I can do is destroy, am I nothing but a weapon?" The blue haired boy quivered. Everything that had happened so far, when would it all end? The thought of having to go through another day of the same torture made Fayt's heart ache.

"Fayt, I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Cliff stroked the younger boy's hair soothingly. He pulled the boy's face up to meet his. Fayt's emerald eyes were full of tears. Cliff's heart lurched. It hurt him to see Fayt in such a state of pain and guilt.

"Fayt, I know it hurts, but you have to stay strong, alright?"

"Can't you see? In the end I'm just going to end up hurting you too!" Fayt snarled. He turned around not bothering to look at the other man. Fayt wrapped his arms around himself. He didn't want to have to face the world another day. Cliff sighed. Fayt had been having a stressful time lately, and seemed to like being left alone. Cliff stepped closer to the boy, and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his nose into Fayt's cerulean hair. He could feel the boy shaking slightly.

"Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Fayt turned around and looked up at Cliff.

"I guess I'm not that good at making people feel better."

"Cliff," Fayt turned around and snuggled into Cliff's chest. "You make me feel a lot better, it's just, I'm a bit stressed out and…I'm the one who should be sorry." Fayt looked up at Cliff. He had a warm smile on his lips, and his eyes looked soft. Cliff could see the tears in Fayt's eyes slowly begin to disappear. Moonlight slipped into the dim room, bringing some light into it. When Peterny seemed to be so bustling during the day, the streets were somewhat quiet and empty at night. Fayt hesitantly pulled away from Cliff to go look out the window of the inn.

"Its so peaceful out tonight." Fayt stared up at the starry sky.

"Yeah."

"I… I'm going to go out, but just for a little." Fayt turned to walk out the door when he felt a hand gently grab onto his shoulder.

"Hey kid, just don't stay out too late, its getting pretty dark already."

"I wont… Ill be back soon don't worry." Fayt smiled. It seemed that Cliff was somewhat worried about him.

Fayt walked out onto the streets of Peterney. It was quite dark, but the moon allowed enough light onto the town to be able to see things. Thinking to himself, he walked down into the direction of Irisa Fields. He was slightly worried about everything. Him being a weapon, Ameena and Dion dying, this was already too much to handle. Would everything be all right in the end? Even so, what would happen to him once everything had ended? Would he be strong enough to stop the Vandeeni? Questions stormed through Fayt's head. Although, the thought of Cliff sticking with him until the end comforted the boy. Fayt had finally reached the edge of the town, and stared out into the Irisa Fields. He breathed in deeply, and let out a sigh. Everything seemed so peaceful. Nothing seemed to feel wrong at all, it was like nothing had ever happened.

At the sound of footsteps, Fayt slowly turned around. "Hey I finally found you, you've been out for a while so I thought I'd come look for you." Cliff stated.

"Cliff? What are you doing here? I said I'd be back soon you didn't have to worry."

"I wasn't worried, I just wanted to take you back with me. Besides, it was getting pretty lonely all by myself at that place."

"All right, Ill go back with you- hey! Put me down!" Fayt yelled as Cliff picked him up bridal-style. Cliff smiled warmly and nuzzled Fayt's cheek affectionately.

"I can walk fine! You don't need to carry me back!" Fayt said crossing his arms.

Cliff laughed. "But I want to carry you back." He smirked.

Back at the inn, Cliff lay Fayt down onto the soft bed. Fayt snuggled deep into the covers. Cliff watched Fayt yawn, and his eyes soon closed. When Cliff walked over to get into his own bed, he felt a hand grabbing at his own.

"Don't go… can you sleep here… beside me?" Fayt's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

Cliff slowly lay down beside Fayt. He felt the younger boy snuggle up close to him. "Your so warm." Fayt whispered. Cliff lifted the boy's face up to his. Fayt's eyes were bright and deep. Cliff slowly moved his own lips to Fayt's. Fayt closed his eyes, leaning deeper into Cliff. The older man felt Fayt's arms snake around his waist, pulling him closer. Whatever lied in the future, Fayt knew inside that he'd always be safe. And as long as Cliff was there to face it with him, Fayt felt he was ready for almost anything to come his way.


End file.
